El bardo y el clérigo
by Altebar
Summary: YAOI. Haer'Dalis juega sus cartas para seducir a Anomen.sin slash
1. De sanadores y guardianes

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de los creadores del juego del Bardurs Gate.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Anomen y Haer'Dalis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Aclaración: **Sé perfectamente que los personajes de esta historia nunca actuarían así en el juego, están fuera de carácter para que cuadre con mi argumento. Me he sacado esta historia, y las situaciones que tienen lugar, de la manga.

**Capítulo1**. **De sanadores y protectores.**

- ¿Anomen?

El clérigo guerrero no contestó ni dio muestra alguna de haberle oído, de hecho ni siquiera alzó la vista de la almohada.

Había sido una semana muy dura para Anomen Delryn, una semana horrible, la muerte de su hermana, el dilema de elegir entre la venganza y la justicia.

Haer'Dalis tenía por costumbre no tomarse nada en serio, pero había un limite para todo. Se había mantenido respetuosamente en silencio durante aquellos trágicos sucesos dejando al resto del grupo la tarea de apoyar al joven clérigo de Helmo.

El tielfling suspiró quedamente, muchos le consideraban terriblemente frívolo, de hecho Anomen encontraba su comportamiento enervante y se salía de sus casillas con sus bromas, pero no era tan superficial como podían pensar. Era un artista, y como tal había aprendido a leer los sentimientos en los gestos, a ver la belleza en cada detalle, y a juzgar a las personas. Pero por primera vez había juzgado mal a alguien, y eso le intrigaba.

La primera vez que había visto a Anomen le había catalogado de inmediato, un clérigo joven y pretencioso, entregado a las normas y leyes, totalmente cegado por su sentido del deber y convencido de tener la razón en todo momento.

Y provocarle era tan fácil, un par de chistes fáciles, un comentario burlón y Anomen enseguida picaba el anzuelo y empezaba a despotricar contra su actitud.

Pero le había juzgado de modo muy superficial, Haer'Dalis observó la armadura de Anomen dispuesta sobre la mesa de la habitación, limpiada con la dedicación que daba a absolutamente todo lo que hacía. Anomen podía ser arrogante, estricto y estrecho de miras, pero no era por vanidad o fanatismo como había pensado en un principio.

Tras oír de boca de Anomen las dificultades atravesadas para entrar en la Iglesia de Helmo, tras ver de primera mano el trato despreciativo y tiránico de su padre, resultaba fácil ver que la actitud irritante de Anomen era falta de autoestima.

- ¿Qué quieres?

La pregunta era seca y brusca, clara indicación de que Anomen no quería una respuesta sino que se marchara. Haer'Dalis se sentó cómodamente en la esquina de la cama y se reclinó con intención de estar allí mucho tiempo, le gustara o no a Anomen.

- Vamos, mi Cuervo, solo quería asegurarme de que no te habías ahogado mientras te quitabas ese montón de hierro que llamas armadura.

Las manos de Anomen aferraron la almohada con fuerza, hasta dejar los nudillos blancos, y Haer'Dalis sonrió, no podía evitarlo, pincharle era tan fácil...

- Me llamo Anomen, guárdate el apelativo para alguien que lo quiera.

No podía ver la cara de Anomen pero podía imaginar su ceño fruncido y la expresión de furia contenida que tanto le gustaba, cierto era que Anomen tenía una sonrisa preciosa, pero incluso enfadado tenía un cierto encanto.

Oh si, Haer'Dalis sabía apreciar la belleza, incluso en un hombre, y Anomen era sin lugar a dudas uno atractivo. En el grupo que formaban, Anomen era sin lugar a dudas el que más llamaba su atención, cierto que Aerie le resultaba muy atrayente, pero Anomen la había desbancado en el ultimo mes.

Cuando habían ido a la casa de Anomen, a ver a su padre, el clérigo había mostrado una expresión nueva que había cautivado a Haer'Dalis. Aquella mezcla de tristeza y miedo en Anomen le había mostrado un nuevo aspecto de este y le había permitido ver más profundamente.

Si, Anomen era muy dado a alardear, dar abiertamente su opinión y criticar cualquier actitud fuera del reglamento, pero todo era una necesidad de autoafirmarse. ¿Quién no lo hubiera hecho? Anomen había crecido en un ambiente de estricta disciplina, exigencias faltas de cariño y llenas de desprecio. Una madre amada perdida prematuramente que únicamente había podido ofrecerle un ultimo refugio en la religión.

¿Cómo no iba Anomen a ser tan estricto respecto a su iglesia? Para él el templo de Helmo había sido un refugio contra el injusto y brutal trato de su padre, un hombre falto de virtudes, falto de control, alcohólico y resentido. Anomen quería ser lo más distinto a su padre que pudiese pero a la vez estaba dominado por su presencia.

Ahora su mundo había estado a punto de derrumbarse, quizá lo había hecho.

Anomen se refugiaba en su sentido del deber y su necesidad de ser fuerte. Y eso no iba a ayudarle a superar su pasado ni aquella horrible semana.

- ¿No deberías estar llorando?

La pregunta, tal como esperaba, dejó a Anomen fuera de juego, de hecho se incorporó y miró a Haer'Dalis con una expresión tan confusa que este tuvo dificultades para contenerse y no revolverle el pelo cariñosamente.

- Bueno.- Continuó el tielfling.- Has perdido a tu hermana y no te he visto derramar una sola lágrima, me resulta muy extraño.

Naturalmente Anomen reaccionó del modo que lo hacía siempre que se sentía indefenso o no sabía cual era el modo adecuado de enfrentarse a la situación. Con furia.

- ¡¿Qué insinúas?! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

- Tan solo me preocupaba por ti, caballero de brillante armadura.

- No estoy de humor para tu poesía barata, ahora vete.

Nadie dijo que acercarse a Anomen iba a ser fácil.

- He venido a ofrecerte un hombro sobre el que llorar.

La seriedad con que lo había dicho le sorprendió incluso a sí mismo, y desde luego tuvo doble efecto sobre Anomen, que se quedó boquiabierto, sin duda sospechando que Haer'Dalis bien podía estar burlándose de él pero sin tener la seguridad de ello.

Que joven parecía cuando estaba confuso, el tielfling comprendió que Anomen bien podía tener veinte años, la barba le hacía aparentar más y probablemente se la dejaba por eso, intentado con ello obtener más respeto y autoridad.

- Yo... no necesito llorar. Te agradezco la preocupación pero no es necesaria.

Nuevamente la barrera de autosuficiencia y sentido del deber.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Los hombres no lloran, mi Cuervo?

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!.- Anomen se sentó junto a Haer'Dalis intentando en vano amedrentarle.

- De acuerdo, culpa mía, empecemos de nuevo... ¿Los hombres no lloran, Anomen?

- No tengo tiempo para llorar.

Una respuesta evasiva cuanto menos, Haer'Dalis se pregunto si el padre de Anomen le habría golpeado siendo niño por el simple hecho de haber llorado. Probablemente.

- Aerie y nuestro estimado líder han ido al circo y Jaheira y Keldorn están discutiendo temas filosóficos en la taberna... tenemos tiempo de sobra.

- No para perderlo lamentándose.

- A veces hay que dedicar algo de tiempo a uno mismo.

Anomen estaba visiblemente confuso por el cambio de actitud, Haer'Dalis sonrió sinceramente, apartando todo cinismo. Los demás compañeros no habían sabido ayudar a Anomen, sus consejos acerca de superar el incidente o asegurarle que había hecho lo correcto solo animaban a Anomen a enterrar sus sentimientos sin enfrentarse a ellos, sobre todo Keldorn, el paladín actuaba con Anomen de un modo paternalista. No tenía sentido que el clérigo dejase atrás su dolor limitándose a taparlo. No había llorado la muerte de su hermana y eso acabaría carcomiéndole por dentro.

- ¿Acaso no lloraste la muerte de tu madre?

Tan efectivo como un puñetazo, Anomen se quedó blanco. Haer'Dalis no le dio tiempo a recuperarse y recurrir de nuevo a la ira para tapar sus sentimientos.

- ¿No deberías llorar también a tu hermana? Tú la querías, ¿o no?

- Yo... no... eso no es... claro que la quería...

- ¿Entonces? ¿No es lo natural mostrar dolor por algo así? Ella se ha ido para siempre, no volverás a verla.

A punto de caramelo. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era cruel, incluso para su afilada lengua, pero Anomen tenía que derrumbarse y llorar o nunca sería libre.

Anomen respiraba con cierta dificultad, incapaz de normalizar su respiración e intentando contener el torrente de recuerdos.

- Han asesinado a tu hermana... sin que tu hayas podido hacer nada por evitarlo. Eso es lo que ha pasado, y si no eres capaz de llorar por algo tan...

Un puñetazo cortó en seco el último ataque verbal, Haer'Dalis cayó a los pies de la cama llevándose una mano al pómulo enrojecido y que sin duda se hincharía.

- ¡¡CALLATE!! ¡¡Cállate de una vez, maldito degenerado!! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo?!

Pero no había podido contenerse mas, Haer'Dalis sintió una creciente satisfacción al ver los surcos brillantes que descendían de los cálidos ojos castaños. Anomen no pudo más y enterró el rostro entre las manos mientras sus hombros se sacudían entre ahogados sollozos. Anomen estaba llorando en aquel momento lo que no había llorado en demasiado tiempo.

Que pequeño parecía, que vulnerable, igual que en casa de su padre, incapaz de esconderse de la mirada reprobadora de su este, a quien en vano había intentado complacer.

Haer'Dalis se levantó y volvió a sentarse junto a Anomen, rodeó sus hombros en un abrazo tranquilizador y esperó. Anomen se aferró a él como un naufrago a su tabla, escondiendo sus lagrimas en la camisa del tielfling.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero finalmente los sollozos y estremecimientos de aquel cuerpo fuerte y firme cesaron y Haer'Dalis se permitió sostener un poco más a Anomen, sintiendo su calor y el tacto de aquel hombre, aspirando el olor fuertemente masculino. Esperó que Anomen estuviese lo suficientemente confuso y ocupado como para no percatarse de la creciente dureza de su entrepierna.

- Lo... lo siento... - Oyó murmurar.

- No hay nada que lamentar, necesitabas llorar... y puedes continuar si lo necesitas.

- No... no hace falta... no quiero molestarte más...

- Anomen... alza la vista, mírame.

Tuvo que tomar su rostro con las manos para obligarle pero Anomen se dejó hacer, más dócil de lo que estaría jamás.

La urgencia de besar aquellos labios llenos y carnosos por poco pudo con Haer'Dalis, que miró aquellos brillantes ojos y sonrió dulcemente.

- Vine aquí a consolarte, no me has molestado, quería que te quitases ese peso de encima.

- No se lo digas a los demás... por favor, no quiero que sepan...

- Como quieras, pero no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Anomen asintió levemente, no muy convencido.

- Anomen, estoy aquí para que puedas desahogarte, no se lo contaré a nadie.

Poco a poco, Anomen se relajó y dejó que las manos de Haer'Dalis hicieran círculos en su espalda, calmándole como a un animal enfurecido o mas bien asustado.

- Yo... no quería... no quería que pensarais... que soy débil...

- ¿Débil? Anomen, te he visto reventar a martillazos a un Señor de las Sombrar sin parpadear si quiera, ¿crees que unas lágrimas te hacen débil?

Anomen sollozó levemente y se recostó en su hombro, Haer'Dalis le acarició la espalda en círculos rítmicos y le masajeó el pelo con delicadeza para calmarle. Se sintió ligeramente mal por aprovecharse de la debilidad del clérigo, pero apartó el aguijonazo de su conciencia de un plumazo, no había ningún mal en proporcionarse un poco de alegría y material para fantasear posteriormente.

- Vamos... llorar ahora no te hace débil sino fuerte. Has aguantado demasiado, era el momento de permitírtelo.

- Es que... lo siento...

Lo ultimo fue susurrado tan débilmente que Haer'Dalis tuvo dificultades para oírlo, aunque de todos modos estaba bastante distraído por la cálida respiración de Anomen cerca de su cuello y la sensación de sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros.

- Sssssh... descansa, sé que no has dormido bien en todo este tiempo.

No tenía que decirlo dos veces, la respiración de Anomen no tardó en hacerse lenta y profunda y su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre el del tielflin.

Haer'Dalis empujó a Anomen sobre la cama y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada.

No creía que Anomen fuese gay, probablemente el joven no se había ni planteado la posibilidad. Pero Haer'Dalis estaba dispuesto a afrontar el riesgo, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, se había llevado algunos disgustos y no pocos puñetazos por esa costumbre pero valía la pena. Si Anomen se mostraba minimamente receptivo sería magnífico.

Y la idea de iniciarle sonaba poderosamente erótica.

Llevó las manos a la camisa de Anomen, desabotonándola con lentitud.

- No te atrevas a continuar.

La voz de Keldorn le detuvo en seco y el tielfling miró al paladín, de pie en el marco de la puerta, con una expresión de completa inocencia.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo, bardo, sé lo que pretendes.

Haer'Dalis suspiró sonoramente y se sentó cómodamente como si se dispusiera a escuchar una homilía que le traía sin cuidado. Que así era.

- ¿Y que pretendo, si puede saberse?

- ¿Crees que no lo he notado? Desde que te rescatamos de la prisión de ese mago supe que clase de persona eras, aunque no imaginaba hasta que punto.

Haer'Dalis alzó los ojos con desesperación, Keldorn podía ser insufrible.

- ¿Intentas decirme algo, oh noble paladín?

- Si, maldito medio demonio, que he visto como procuras estar siempre cerca de él, cómo le miras... eres despreciable.

- Ssssh, esta dormidito, no querrás despertarle.- Susurró Haer'Dalis imperturbable.

Keldorn gruñó levemente, el bardo le sacaba de sus casillas, su comportamiento y su desprecio por todas las formas de autoridad. Keldorn era un veterano, sabía que no podía exigir a los demás su mismo código de conducta, pero eso no significaba que lo aprobara. Miró a Anomen, que dormía con la placidez del agotamiento, su rostro tenía rastros de lágrimas y Keldorn supuso que había llorado hasta extenuarse. En cierto modo eso estaba bien, pues le había preocupado, lo que no estaba bien era que Haer'Dalis estuviese allí.

Anomen era un joven admirable. Aunque en su primer encuentro el clérigo se había mostrado desdeñoso, Keldorn no había sido engañado, pues había visto en los ojos de Anomen el brillo de la admiración y una cierta tristeza por no ser él mismo un paladín. La poderosa voluntad de Anomen de servir a su fe e ideales le recordaban a él mismo cuando era joven e igualmente ingenuo, viendo el mundo en blanco y negro, sin lugar para los grises. Cuanto lamentaba no haber tenido hijos varones.

Estaba seguro de que Anomen cumpliría su sueño de ser miembro de la Orden del Radiante Corazón, de hecho había tomado como una misión personal el guiar a Anomen hacia su meta. Cuando el joven había afrontado la terrible decisión de dejar la venganza por la muerte de su hermana a favor de los tribunales de justicia había sentido una profunda satisfacción y un orgullo que bien podía ser lo que un padre debería sentir por un hijo.

Él no tenía hijos que heredaran su legado, solo dos hijas, y Anomen tenía un padre despreciable que no merecía tan magnífico hijo.

No permitiría que Haer'Dalis dañara a Anomen.

No era tan ingenuo como para creer que Haer'Dalis se limitaba a hacer rabiar a Anomen. El modo en que el bardo seguía con los ojos al clérigo era enfermizo, como si le desnudase con la mirada y estuviese decidiendo por donde empezar.

Ya estaba mal que el bardo tonteara con la ingenua Aerie, pero que tuviese deseos lujuriosos hacia Anomen era mas de lo que se debía soportar. No podía permitir que el tielfling se saliera con la suya.

Cuando había visto como subía a la habitación había presentido algo, pero descubrir que Haer'Dalis intentaba aprovecharse de la momentánea debilidad de Anomen era demasiado.

- Pues hablemos fuera, déjale dormir en paz.

El bardo salió como un dandy, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. El muy desvergonzado actuaba como si no le hubieran pillado intentando desnudar a un hombre dormido.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Keldorn decidió poner las cosas claras.

- Quiero a Anomen como al hijo que nunca tuve, si te atreves a hacerle daño pongo a la Santa Tríada por testigo de que te mataré.

- Créame, noble señor, que lo último que tenía en mente era hacerle daño.

La sonrisa no podía haber sido más lasciva.

- Sé lo que pretendías hacerle, y hay mas de una forma de dañar a alguien. No que me quedaré sentado mirando como le seduces y le utilizas.

- ¿Por qué todos los paladines y defensores de la sacrosanta justicia sois tan paranoicos? ¿Utilizarle? ¿Dañarle? Haces que parezca que él es una dama en apuros y yo un repugnante proxeneta.

Nunca había conocido a nadie con tanta cara como Haer'Dalis.

- Maldita sea, Haer'Dalis, Anomen está, por decirlo de algún modo, herido. Es vergonzoso que pretendas seducirle en ese estado y mucho mas teniendo en cuenta que Anomen no ha tenido nunca ese tipo de relación, ¿crees que se lo tomaría como un polvo ocasional?

Haer'Dalis se quedó sin habla, a veces Keldorn le sorprendía por su audacia y directa forma de hablar, era un paladín pero estaba claro que era un veterano de muchas batallas y no un idealista sin cerebro.

Keldorn se suavizó un poco ante la confusión de Haer'Dalis, el muy imbecil probablemente no había pensado en esa posibilidad, como todos los seductores.

- Si rompes el corazón a Anomen, juro que te arrancaré el tuyo.- Prometió.


	2. De guerreros y sanadores

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de los creadores del juego del Bardurs Gate.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Anomen y Haer'Dalis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Aclaración: **Se perfectamente que los personajes de esta historia nunca actuarian así en el juego, están fuera de carácter para que cuadre con mi argumento. Me he sacado esta historia, y las situaciones que tienen lugar, de la manga.

**Capítulo2**. **De guerreros y sanadores.**

- Ay... Ay... ¡AY!

- ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?

Anomen bufó con impaciencia mientras intentaba en vano que Haer'Dalis dejara de dar botes mientras le cosía la profunda herida del hombro.

Los vampiros eran terribles enemigos. Desde que se habían visto obligados a trabajar para la cofradía de ladrones, cosa que le disgustaba profundamente, se habían ganado la enemistad de los no-muertos, y era ya habitual que les atacasen si viajaban de noche por las caller de Athkatla.

- Mi cuervo, por favor, mi piel no es cuero, ¿sabías?

Anomen pasó la aguja nuevamente, esta vez con cierta brusquedad, y Haer'Dalis volvió a quejarse sonoramente. El clerigo procuró calmarse y no volcar sobre el bardo mas dolor del inevitable. Aunque jamas lo admitiría, Haer'Dalis era un buen compañero, tras el incidente en su habitación, cuando había llorado en su regazo, el bardo no había vuelto a mencionar nada al respecto ni había dicho a nadie lo ocurrido.

Nunca nadie había hecho nada igual por él. Se sentía agradecido y había empezado a aceptar al caótico poeta como un compañero.

Aunque eso no disminuía sus discusiones, no podía evitar enfadarse con el desordenado modo de vida del tielfling. Pero ahora no se enervaba tanto. Sencillamente Haer'Dalis era como era. Aunque a veces se ponía nervioso en su presencia, cuando estaban solos.

- ¡AY!... ¿no podrías pedir una curación de emergencia al gran ojo ese?

- Es Helmo.- Gruñó Anomen.- Y no, no creo que me conceda un conjuro solo por tu capricho.

- ¿Capricho? ¡Casi me quedo manco combatiendo en nombre de la justicia! Creo que eso bien merece una trampita, venga, pideselo.

Suspiro. Anomen terminó de coser la herida y limpió la sangre seca con un paño. Para ser similar a un elfo, Haer'Dalis era sorprendentemente fuerte, con musculos duros y figura fibrosa, el cuerpo de un guerrero. Nadie lo diría a simple vista, pero el bardo era un espadachín brillante, un bailarín avezado en el arte de combatir con dos espadas.

Anomen se sorprendía a si mismo cuando se quedaba mirando su modo de combatir. El propio estilo de lucha era mas duro, brutal, usando maza y espada no había lugar para usar la elegancia de la que hacía gala el tielfling, que ni siquiera usaba armadura pesada.

- La culpa es tuya por haber insistido tanto en que te lanzara una curación mayor tras el combate anterior.

- Estaba herido, ¿cómo iba yo a pasearme por escenarios si me quedasen cicatrices?

Oh si. La vanidad de Haer'Dalis hacía que estuviese constantemente pidiendo curaciones divinas para que las heridas cerrasen sin dejar marcas. Con demasiada frecuencia Anomen se encontraba lanzando ese tipo de sanaciones sobre el tielfling, sobre todo porque la otra experta en magia clerical, Aerie, dedicaba toda su atención al lider del grupo.

- Un par de cicatrices no hacen daño a nadie.

- En eso tienes razón, la de tu frente, por ejemplo, te da un gran atractivo.

Anomen se alegró de que Haer'Dalis estuviese sentado de espaldas a él, pues sintió con horror que se ruborizaba por el cumplido. Por desgracia el bardo se giró en el taburete con una amplia sonrisa.

Haer'Dalis disfrutó de la visión del rostro ruborizado de Anomen. El rubor se extendía por las mejillas dejándolas como fresas, tenía gracia que alguien tan profundamente varonil tuviese reacciones tan típicas de una doncella.

Desde el suceso en la habitación de Anomen, Haer'Dalis había tomado la decisión de probar suerte y tratar de seducirle. Además le resultaba realmente divertido provocar la ira contenida de Keldorn, el paladín no dejaba de dirigirle miradas asesinas cada vez que se acercaba a Anomen para pedirle curaciones innecesarias.

Estaban en una casa abandonada, descansando unas horas mientras se recuperaban fuerzas por el combate y se atendían las heridas recibidas. Además, ahora que Aerie tenía un incipiente romance con el engendro de Bhaal, era mas facil recibir la atención medica de Anomen. Estaban solos en la antigua sala de estar...

- Te queda muy bien.

La mirada de Haer'Dalis era intensa, sus ojos eran mares de un verde tan oscuro que parecía negro. Anomen se revolvió algo incómodo por la fuerza de aquella mirada.

- Despúes deberías pedir a Aeris que revise tu herida, tiene mejores manos para...

- Pero prefiero tus manos, mi cuervo.

Anomen se preguntó si había oido bien, la voz de Haer'Dalis se había agravado como un ronroneo. El clerigo se sintió confundido y algo violento ante la extraña situación.

- Date la vuelta, tengo que vendar la herida.

- Puedes hacerlo así.- Replicó Haer'Dalis, y alzó los brazos para que Anomen pasase la venda por su torso a fin de poder vendar el hombro.

La expresión del clerigo se acercaba al pánico y Haer'Dalis tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer demasiado amplia su maliciosa sonrisa. Anomen tragó saliva y se acercó para vendarle, manteniento entre ellos tanta distancia como le permitían sus brazos, sin poder evitar estar a pocos centimetros de él, con el rostro encendido a un lado del suyo.

- Buen guerrero, excelente sanador... ¿qué mas sabes hacer, Anomen?

Pudo sentir el temblor de las manos de Anomen y ver como se le ponía la piel de gallina por el estremecimiento de sentir el aliento de su voz cerca del oido. Haer'Dalis se contuvo no obstante de ir mas lejos. En la situación actual Anomen saldría corriendo si se atrevía a tocarle.

Cuando terminó de vendarle, Anomen se separó no sin cierto alivio y fuerte rubor. Se sentía confuso por la tensión que le había sobrevenido solo por vendar a Haer'Dalis. Había hecho eso cientos de veces durante y tras las practicas de sanación que había recibido en el templo de Helmo. Además la pregunta del bardo había sido normal, no tenía porque pensar que había sonado... indecente.

- Ya está. Mañana podré volver a tener conjuros y te daré una curación menor en el hombro.

- No sabes lo mucho que agracezco tus atenciones.

Solo era un agradecimiento, ¿por qué sonaba de un modo tan extraño en boca de Haer'Dalis? Anomen se levantó y comenzó a ponerse la armadura, se sentía desnudo sin ella, sobre todo bajo la mirada del bardo. Desde que había confesado su dolor con el tielfling este había empezado a mirarle de un modo extraño, no era compasión, sino algo que no acertaba a identificar.

Cuando Keldorn entró en la sala se sintió profundamente aliviado por su presencia. Aunque le parecía una debilidad, se sentía seguro en presencia del paladín. Keldorn era un paladín, uno de los caballeros andantes que tanto habían inspirado a Anomen cuando aun era un aprendiz del templo de Helmo, por desgracia había sido demasiado mayor para entrar al servicio de un paladín como escudero. No podía evitar ser cortante con Keldorn pues en ocasiones resentía la fortuna de este por ser lo que él deseaba ser.

Como le admiraba. Keldorn tenía todas las virtudes del paladín, cuando combatía se notaba su experiencia y su capacidad de liderazgo. Anomen vivía para ver en sus ojos reconocimiento.

- Anomen, hay alguien que quiere verte.

Anomen se sintió extrañado, pero la sonrisa de Keldorn le produjo un cosquilleo de expectación y curiosidad. Salió a la calle impaciente.

Keldorn sonrió orgulloso, sabía quien era la visita de Anomen, un mensajero del Muy Radiante Corazón. Había llegado el momento de la prueba del clérigo para formar parte de la selecta y orgullosa Orden.

- Pareces contento, caballero andante.

- Lo estoy.- Keldorn miró duramente al bardo, que se ponía la camisa.

Haer'Dalis no solo no había abandonado sus pretensiones sino que había aumentado sus tretas. Acudía a Anomen para tratar cada rasguño que recibía y tenía el descaro de guiñar un ojo a Keldorn cada vez que le fulminaba con la mirada.

- Jaheira también tiene conjuros druidicos de curación, ¿sabias?

- Por supuesto que lo sé, pero Jaheira no es tan atractiva como el monumento que acaba de salir de aquí.

No disimulaba lo mas mínimo. Keldorn sabía que el tielfling disfrutaba restregándole su inclinación por Anomen, sin duda su herencia diabólica le llevaba a disfrutar de aquella diablura. A veces Keldorn se sorprendía de que Haer'Dalis no revelara maldad cuando el paladín detectaba el mal.

Anomen volvió a la casa, tenía los ojos brillantes y un nerviosismo evidente que trataba de disimular inutilmente.

- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó Keldorn, aunque sabía de que se trataba.

- Es la prueba para entrar en la Orden.

La voz de Anomen trataba de ser contenida pero hablaba a gritos de la emoción que le embargaba, Haer'Dalis sonrió al pensar en el pesimo mentiroso que sería Anomen de tener que mentir algún día.

- ¡Eso es magnífico, mi cuervo! ¡Vamos a decirselo a los demas!

Haer'Dalis abrazó a Anomen, que se quedó de piedra ante la efusiva reacción y apenas si pudo reaccionar mientras el bardo le sacaba a la calle llevándole del brazo.

Keldorn suspiró, parecía que el tielfling estaba dispuesto a sacarle de sus casillas. No quería entrometerse demasiado, despues de todo Anomen era joven pero adulto, no tenía derecho a entrometerse en su vida.

Pero Haer'Dalis, era la clase de hombre que juega con las cosas porque le apetece y cuando pierde el interes las aparta a un lado, no por maldad, sino por no ser consciente de que hace daño. Si solo estaba jugando con Anomen...


	3. De buena suerte

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de los creadores del juego del Bardurs Gate.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Anomen y Haer'Dalis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Aclaración: **Se perfectamente que los personajes de esta historia nunca actuarian así en el juego, están fuera de carácter para que cuadre con mi argumento. Me he sacado esta historia, y las situaciones que tienen lugar, de la manga.

**Capítulo3**. **De pruebas y recompensas.**

- Puedes hacerlo, deja de torturar tu armadura.

Anomen se percató de que llevaba horas frotando la misma junta de hombrera y pasó a la siguiente con prontitud. Después miró a Haer'Dalis que tenía una insultante sonrisa.

- No estoy preocupado.- Gruñó.

- Por supuesto cuervo, yo no he dicho nada al respecto, quizá un poco nervioso.

- No estoy nervioso. Me he preparado para este momento toda mi vida, sé que seré aceptado.

Aquella costumbre de Anomen de hablar en voz alta para los demas cuando en realidad recitaba para si mismo era molesta pero graciosa cuando te dabas cuenta de que lo que intentaba constantemente era convencerse a si mismo de lo que decía. Haer'Dalis sonrió y vió que Anomen volvía a entretenerse demasiado frotando la hombrera mas de lo necesario.

Keldorn y Jaheira volvieron a la mesa con las bebidas de los compañeros. El paladín pasó una cerveza a Anomen, aunque este no había pedido nada, sabía que Anomen estaba tan nervioso como él hacía casi veinte años.

- No veo porque te emociona tanto entrar en la Orden, en mi opinión es un error anclar tus opciones dentro de una organización.- Sentenció Jaheira.

- Si mal no recuerdo tú eres miembro de los Arpistas.- Replicó Keldorn.- Anomen, lo mejor sería que dejases la armadura y fueses a...

- No necesito más consejos, gracias.- Gruñó Anomen.

Keldorn se calló una acida replica y bebió de su jarra, Anomen siempre se comportaba así cada vez que intentaba aconsejarle o ayudarle. En un principio Keldorn se enojaba y ofendía, pero era inutil intentar aplacar la agresividad de Anomen cuando se trataba de temas relacionados con la Orden. Antes le había consternado aquella leve hostilidad, pero había acabado por aceptar la necesidad de Anomen de reafirmarse ante él, un veterano de la Orden en la que pretendía entrar.

- Solo iba a sugerirte que te relajaras.

- No necesito relajarme. Estoy perfectamente.

- Estas dejando la armadura tan brillante que vas a dejarme ciego.- Intervino Haer'Dalis con una risilla.

Anomen se levantó bruscamente, tirando la silla, y se marchó de la taberna hacia las habitaciones superiores dando zancadas con clara expresión de furia.

Jaheira suspiró y levantó la silla de Anomen.

- Bravo por el orgullo de los justicieros de la Orden.

- Jaheira, por favor.- Keldorn respetaba a la druida y sus ideas de equilibrio, pero a veces la semielfa hacía gala de una supuesta superioridad moral que era demasiado similar a los arrebatos justicieros de Anomen.

- Solo digo que no estoy de acuerdo con las ideas de tu Orden, lo digas como lo digas pretendeis imponer vuestras creencias a los demás.

- Queremos lo mejor, Jaheira, luchamos contra el mal.

- ¿Y que se supone que es el mal? ¿Qué me dices del mal que no es corporeo sino espiritual?

Haer'Dalis predijo una laarga discusión de moral en aquella mesa, el paladín y la arpista podían pasar horas dando diatrabas moralistas sin que ninguno de los dos cediera un apice el terreno. En el cabezal de la mesa el lider de la empresa hablaba con Aerie de su pasado en la biblioteca de Candelero, la joven le miraba embelesada.

Aerie era un encanto de joven, bonita e inocente, Haer'Dalis hubiese considerado la posibilidad de conquistarla de no ser por la mayor diversión que le prometía Anomen.

Hablando de lo cual se había presentado una oportunidad de visitar a Anomen y volver a hacer que se sonrojara. Quizá incluso podría sugerirle un método de liberar tensión.

- ¿A dónde vas? Quizá puedas darnos alguna opinión sobre el tema.

Keldorn, como no, parecía que el paladín se había tomado muy en serio su papel de perro guardián de Anomen.

- Mi sincera opinión es que cada cual debe hacer aquello que le dicta el corazón y respetar los deseos de los demás y su libertad para decidir.

- ¿Y si los deseos de alguien pudiesen ser perjudiciales para una segunda persona?

- Entonces esa segunda persona tendrá derecho a rechazar esos deseos.- Replicó el bardo.

Jaheira frunció el ceño, algo perdida por la conversación que mantenían Keldorn y Haer'Dalis, casi parecía algo personal.

- ¿Y si lo que dicta el corazón no es correcto?

- Mas vale hacer algo y luego arrepentirse que no hacerlo nunca y preguntarse siempre por lo que podría haber sido.

Keldorn frunció el ceño y se dispuso a replicar pero Haer'Dalis se puso en pie y marchó a paso ligero. El paladín se dispuso a detenerle al momento pero una mano firme le devolvió a su sitio. Jaheira le taladró con la mirada.

- ¿Puede saberse que diantres ocurre contigo y el tielfling?

Anomen estaba algo expectante. Bueno, quizá nervioso...

Cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato doblando la capa del revés aceptó que no estaba nervioso, estaba histérico.

No podía creerlo. Por fín, después de tantos años y esfuerzos, la última frontera. Una última prueba para entrar en la Orden. Para probar a todos que Anomen Derlyn era mucho mas de lo que habían pensado. Honrar los esfuerzos de su madre cuando esta había logrado que entrara en la iglesia de Helmo, honrar la memoria de su hermana, que siempre le había animado, y demostrar a su padre que no era nada de lo que le había llamado toda su vida.

Entrar en la Orden. Ser un caballero por derecho ganado con esfuerzo, estar al mismo nivel que Keldorn... Si lo conseguía, si alcanzaba su sueño todo habría valido la pena.

- Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo...

Llamaron a la puerta y Anomen suspiró, si Keldorn le daba un solo consejo más estallaría, ya estaba suficientemente nervioso sin la ayuda del paladín.

Abrió la puerta y Haer'Dalis entró sin esperar invitación, como odiaba que hiciera eso.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Oh, venía a ver si habías conseguido subirte por las paredes.

- No tengo ganas de discutir tus tonterias, Haer'Dalis, di lo que tengas que decir y vete. Es tarde.

Haer'Dalis se sentó en la cama de Anomen y este maldijo entre dientes. El bardo parecía decidido a sacarle de sus casillas.

- En realidad solo quiero saber en que consiste la prueba, ¿tendrémos que ir vestidos de gala? ¿Habrá baile para celebrarlo? ¿Qué se llevan los que son admitidos en la Orden?

- ¿Cómo que qué se llevan?

- Hombre, algún premio habrá por todo ese rollazo de ceremonia, ¿no? Te darán un escudo, una bolsa de monedas, al menos unos bombones.

Anomen quería tirarse de los pelos, Haer'Dalis se burlaba de todo, incluso de lo sagrado.

- ¡Naturalemente que no hay premio! Es una cuestión de honor y de orgullo personal, es una recompensa espiritual.

- Vamos, vamos, no te enfades, mi cuervo.

- ¡Pero si te dedicas a provocarme!.- Exclamó Anomen.

- Bueno, bueno, ahora me voy. Mañana es tu gran día.

- Oh, gracias por darte cuenta.- Gruñó el clérigo.

Haer'Dalis se levantó y se acercó, de pronto Anomen se percato de que estaban frente a frente, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

- ¿Puedo desearte suerte?

- No la necesito.- Replicó algo incómodo.

- Pero yo quiero darte algo de suerte, es algo que yo tengo de forma natural, ¿no quieres un poco de buena suerte?

- Está bien, venga, deseame suerte.

En ese momento Haer'Dalis le abrazó y cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Pilló a Anomen tan desprevenido que este no pudo sino retroceder hasta dar con la pared, le estrechó contra esta y hizo el beso mas profundo, mas jugoso.

Se notaba que el bardo tenía practica besando, y Anomen escasa experiencia. Haer'Dalis exploró su boca con diligencia, dominando e invadiendo, lamiendo la tímida lengua de Anomen y chupando sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos como la grana.

Cuando finalmente dieron por terminado el beso, Anomen jadeaba como si hubiese combatido, mirando a Haer'Dalis con la mayor de las confusiones, si el bardo no le estuviese abrazando sin duda hubiese resbalado hasta el suelo pues le temblaban tanto las piernas que no podía sostenerse.

- Buena suerte.- Le susurró el tielfling al oido.

Anomen apenas si pudo tartamudear y Haer'Dalis salió de la habitación, dejándole totalmente anonadado. Casi había pasado media hora cuando por fín se movió, llevandose los dedos a los labios, que hormigueaban como si desearan volver a ser besados.

Haer'Dalis le había besado, le había besado con una pasión innegable... y le había gustado.

- Que Helmo me perdone...- Susurró.


	4. De dudas y consejeros

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de los creadores del juego del Bardurs Gate.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Anomen y Haer'Dalis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Aclaración: **Se perfectamente que los personajes de esta historia nunca actuarian así en el juego, están fuera de carácter para que cuadre con mi argumento. Me he sacado esta historia, y las situaciones que tienen lugar, de la manga.

**Capítulo4**. **Algo nuevo.**

Ya estaba. Lo había conseguido. Era miembro de la Orden.

Ya no era Anomen. Era Sir Anomen.

Se sentía como nuevo, como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Podía sentir algo nuevo en su interior, algo realmente maravilloso.

Aunque siempre había procurado mantener sus sentimientos controlados, esta vez no pudo, estaba demasiado alegre, demasiado conmovido por las sinceras felicitaciones de sus compañeros de aventuras.

Nada podía estropear aquello, ni siquiera la irrupción de su padre había conseguido hacer mella en su ánimo, eso ya no importaba. Ahora había mostrado a aquel hombre que no podía seguir despreciándole.

Y Keldorn, la expresión de su rostro había mostrado tanto orgullo... Anomen se había sentido terriblemente avergonzado por el modo en que había tratado a alguien que tanto había hecho por él. Se había disculpado por su proceder y Keldorn le había invitado a unas cervezas, ahora estaban todos en su posada favorita, La Ficha de Cobre, celebrando por todo lo alto el acontecimiento.

Incluso Jaheira, siempre tan arisca y orgullosa, le había felicitado con una gran sonrisa.

Y Haer'Dalis... cielos, cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la del bardo no podía evitar ruborizarse y apartaba la vista como si le quemara. Aquel beso le perseguía, ni ahora podía dejar de sentir aquel cosquilleo en los labios, una sensación que se había trasladado también a su estómago, como si algo estuviese inacabado dentro de él. Algo que ni siquiera esa nueva fuerza dentro de él podía llenar.

Cuando Haer'Dalis le pasó una jarra de bebida sus dedos se rozaron, y un contacto que hacía dos días no le habría importado le produjo una sensación similar a una descarga eléctrica.

Se sentía tan confuso. Una turbulencia se agitaba dentro de él, no sabía como responder a las reacciones que el tielfling le provocaba ni que pensar del beso "de buena suerte".

Aquella noche dio vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir, dandole vueltas a todo en la cabeza. Finalmente se incorporó y salió a los balcones superiores a tomar el aire sin salir a las peligrosas calles.

Allí encontró a Keldorn.

- ¡Anomen! Que sorpresa.

- No podía dormir, ¿usted tampoco?

- Tratame de tu, Anomen, creo que ya nos conocemos lo sufuciente, y ahora ambos somos caballeros de la Orden.

Anomen asintió y sonrió, halagado por las palabras del veterano paladín.

- Pensaba en mi familia.- Confesó Keldorn.- Mi esposa y mis hijas... no las veo practicamente nunca, a veces creo que descuido demasiado mi familia.

Anomen se sorprendió pero en parte se sintió reconfortado al ver que despues de todo Keldorn también era un hombre, uno que vivía y amaba, que tenía una familia por la que padecía por no estar a su lado.

El paladín le habló de su esposa, de sus hijas, la alegría del hogar y de su nostalgia, de su conflicto entre el amor y el deber.

- Keldorn... tengo unas... dudas, que me gustaría consultarte.

- Adelante.

Anomen se retorció las manos nerviosamente y se inclinó sobre el balcón, no sabía como manifestar su conflicto con palabras, y le preocupaba sobre manera la posible reacción de Keldorn.

- Se trata de... de Haer'Dalis.

Keldorn tragó saliva, había notado el modo en que Anomen evitaba acercarse al tielfling o cruzar sus miradas. Aquello le había preocupado, mucho.

- Dime.

- Ayer... bueno, creo que... no estoy seguro de cómo interpretar lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Me besó.

Anomen no pudo evitar ruborizarse y se sintió aliviado cuando Keldorn le palmeó amistosamente el hombro, sin dar muestras de estar molesto.

- Entiendo, te preocupa el hecho de que el beso te agradara.

- ¡No!... bueno... si... un poco.

- Anomen... no puedo aconsejarte sino eres sincero contigo mismo.

- De acuerdo, me gustó. Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, ¿qué debería hacer? Es demasiado raro, no sé porque lo hizo y soy incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

- Eso es porque el beso te importó, y que Haer'Dalis te importa.

- Pero... es tan... tan...

- ¿Caótico?.- Inquirió Keldorn.

- ¡Insoportable! Se rie a mi costa, se burla de todo en lo que creo, desprecia las instituciones y normas, no se toma nada en serio...

Y quizá por eso él y Anomen podían acabar bien. Keldorn se sintió como un idiota, quizá esas diferencias, ese conflicto, era de lo que Jaheira hablaba todo el rato. Bien para equilibrar el Mal, Ley para equilibrar el Caos. Anomen y Haer'Dalis.

Cierto que también podía acabar mal pero si iba bien... se podían conseguir grandes cosas. Nunca pensó que algún día estaría de acuerdo con Jaheira. Maldita druida.

- Quizá deberías darle una oportunidad.

Aquello era lo último que Anomen había esperado escuchar. Miró a Keldorn y finalmente titubeó levemente.

- Esto... crees... ¿crees que es... adecuado?

- Creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad, quien sabe, puede que saques algo bueno de todo esto.

Anomen miró a Keldorn, miró el interior de la taberna y volvió a mirar al paladín.

- ¿Seguro?

Keldorn soltó una carcajada y le empujó al interior con firmeza.

- ¡¡Haer'Dalis, Anomen quiere hablar contigo!!

- ¡No, no, no!.- Exclamó Anomen mientras era empujado sin remedio hacia la habitación del bardo.


	5. Equilibrio

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de los creadores del juego del Bardurs Gate.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **y este se da entre los personajes de Anomen y Haer'Dalis, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Aclaración: **Se perfectamente que los personajes de esta historia nunca actuarian así en el juego, están fuera de carácter para que cuadre con mi argumento. Me he sacado esta historia, y las situaciones que tienen lugar, de la manga.

**Capítulo 5. Equilibrio**

- No hagas eso.

- ...

- No hagas eso.

- ....

- ¡¡¡Que te estes quieto!!!

Keldorn apenas si pudo contener la risa. A su lado Jaheira movió la cabeza con exasperación. Aerie e Imoen no se contuvieron en absoluto y rieron libremente.

- ¡No tiene gracia!.- Exclamó Anomen, exasperado y avergonzado.

Haer'Dalis sonrió y volvió a intentar meterle mano bajo la mesa.

- ¡Que me dejes cenar en paz!

- Oh, vamos, dejate mimar.

Cualquiera que los viera hubiese jurado que no habrían durado juntos ni una semana, sin embargo allí estaban, despues de dos meses de aventuras y desventuras. Nadie había conocido a una pareja que discutiera mas a menudo, Anomen profería amenazas constantes de acabar con todo y Haer'Dalis podía desaparecer días enteros tras un desaire.

Y siempre volvían a estar juntos. Cada vez que se reunían de nuevo tras alguna acalorada discusión acababan en una reunión igualmente acalorada, pero mas íntima. Y había que admitir que las discusiones eran cada vez mas escasas.

Seguían el ritmo contrario de cualquier relación, en vez de deteriorar la relación con el tiempo esta se asentaba más.

Realmente se equilibraban, Haer'Dalis era mucho mas reposado y lógico cuando estaba con Anomen, y este se mostraba menos autoritario en compañía del bardo. Parecía mentira que pudiesen complementarse tan bien.

- Y... ejem, ¿cuándo pensais casaros?

Ante la burlona pregunta de Imoen, Anomen se atragantó bebiendo y Haer'Dalis rió a carcajadas al tiempo que abrazaba al clerigo.

Sin duda Anomen hubiese replicado si no estuviese intentando pasar la bebida por el conducto correcto y dejar de toser. Cuando por fin pudo serenarse no pudo contestar porque Haer'Dalis asaltó su boca.

Inmediatamente todos corearon con el acostumbrado "Ooooooooooh".

- ¡Basta, basta! ¿Es que quieres matarme de vergüenza?

Pero la queja sonaba mas a reproche que a enfado real.

Keldorn miró a ambos subir a la habitación que compartían y oyó un carraspeó a su derecha. Jaheira sonrió victoriosa.

- Y...¿qué discutiamos sobre el equilibrio?

Keldorn sonrió.

- No se de que me hablas.

FIN


End file.
